


this is kinda cringe

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, a joke you wouldn’t get, i could be writing an essay rn, is it a joke, killjoy ocs from 2017, maddiexcheyenne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if your girlfriend became a Sith Lord or whatever





	1. Chapter 1

okay here we go 

Two girls sit in a meadow outside of a huge temple. The pair had been silent for hours, seemingly meditating. 

“You ever question the Jedi order?” 

It’s a question that has been coming from Sunny like pandemonium for the past weeks. Zip had been told that the young padawan never stopped talking, but she soon learned that most of the talking was her questioning the morals of the order. She grudgingly opens her eyes and looks at Sunny. 

“No,” Zip huffs and turns to her friend, who is toying with the ends of her robe, “They’re much older and wiser than us.”

The redhead simply ignores the same answer that Zip always gives, and goes on to list another complaint, “They lie to us! They told us that the Sith has done nothing but lay dormant for a thousand years, but that’s not true! I spoke to a Sith Lord just yesterday.”

Zip freezes. 

“What?”

“Yeah, a man named Darth Maul. Never seen his species before, but he seemed nice enough.” 

Zip narrowed her eyes in disbelief at the girl and turns from the ground she was sitting on, fully facing her. They stare off for a moment before Zip speaks again, “And how did you hear from this man?”

“A message. Left for master Yoda I think but I found it first. He claims some type of prophecy, look, I don’t know.” The nonchalant tone of Sunnys voice irks Zip on the inside. She even shrugs. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She suddenly yells without thinking. Her friends face falls as she stands up. “You can’t just listen in on people’s private things, how would you even know what a Sith Lord is?” 

Sunny sighs and stands up with her, brushing off her cream colored robes, “Pretend I didn’t say anything,” and then she hesitates, “You’re right, how would I know?”

***

Years pass and Sunny never brought up the Sith Lord again. Over the years, she even had seemed to mature and stop questioning every little thing about the order. And Zip has grown to love the fellow padawan, even more than just a friend. The two became inseparable even after they were knighted. 

“I was thinking about taking on a padawan.” 

Sunnys lightsaber goes frozen mid air, but after a second it continued swinging in practiced motions. Zips eyes followed the green light. 

“Sounds like something you would do.” The tone in Sunnys voice is unreadable and a sudden rush of negativity hits Zip. She stares at her friend. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Sunny sighs at Zips words and switches off her lightsaber, sliding it back onto her hip and crosses her arms. 

“I need to talk to the council,” it’s dismissive and Zip wants to ask why but can tell already she won’t get an answer. “And it’s not to take on a padawan.” Sunny attempts to lighten up the tone but it doesn’t work. “Look, I’ll talk about later. Love you?”

“Love you too,” Zip mutters as Sunny pushes open the temples double doors, but her words don’t feel genuine. 

***

Zip doesn’t see Sunny for the rest of the night, but the next day she’s staring down the grand in disbelief stairs of the Jedi temple as Sunny hastily makes her way down them. 

She’s been stripped of her traditional Jedi robes, instead wearing simple white underclothes. Her lightsaber isn’t resting on her hip either, and her hair is pulled down to block her face. 

Zip doesn’t know what to say and simply stands and watches the teenager make her away down the steps. Something in her is screaming at her to stop the girl, but she just can’t bring herself to move. As if she was entranced. Her friend paused at the bottom and looked at the busy Coruscant street before almost running to a tall man in a cloak. 

A horrible feeling fills Zip as she has to grab something so she doesn’t fall over. That’s no man, she can feel it in the force, that’s the Sith Lord! But even still, knowing what she did, she couldn’t bring herself to follow the woman. Instead, she simply turned back into the temple and took in the loss of the one she loved.


	2. chile- anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg kinda cringe wrote it at 3am two days ago and forgot 

deep breath 

A year passes and Zip leaves the order, finally realizing that the Jedi was wasn’t her own way. She spends years searching the galaxy for her lost friend, from the farthest reaches in the outer rim to the bustling cities in the core worlds. 

The woman finds herself years after leaving the order on a trashy planet on the outer rim called Taris. It was covered in impoverished cities with horrible pollution and more species she could count. The force had drawn her to the industrial district of one city, where she saw it. 

Two cloaked figures stood out among the crowd, they walked close together and didn’t stop to look at anyone or anything. They enter a somewhat shack of a building and Zip doesn’t realize she’s still hot on the trail of the pair until her hand is on the door, pushing it open. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” It’s a simple statement, but Zip jumped at the sound of Sunnys voice. It was so close to home for her, but it felt so far away. She was distant. 

The room was large and empty, Zip had no clue why a Sith Lord and his apprentice would come there but she didn’t care. She was reunited with Sunny. 

“Sunny, you need to come home!” A desperate plea escapes Zips mouth, “I-I left the order, for you! I searched the galaxy for you, and now you’re here,” she was starting to cry and could barley make out Sunny through the blur of her tears, “I love you.” 

Sunny doesn’t answer and instead turns to her master, he slowly nods. She shakes her head and Zip realizes she’s crying too. 

“I loved you.” And it’s the worst answer Zip could’ve imagined. Sunny reaches into the folds of her cloak and pulls out a long lightsaber hilt. She ignites both ends and Zip just stares at the crimson blades, as they spun and gradually got closer. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It’s a not anything more of whisper and Zip thinks she’s must’ve imagined it. A sharp pain fills her torso as a crimson blade tears through it. Sunnys face is blank except for the tears staining her cheeks. 

Zip fell to her knees- clutching her stomach as she doubled over. A warm liquid seethed through her fingers as she held to wound- practically holding what was left of her in. She attempted to speak- one last time, maybe to curse Sunny or maybe to forgive her. Instead she coughed, blood flooded her lungs. 

Sunny turner to the past jedi, watching her choke on her last few moments of life. She couldn’t look away from it but at the same time she couldn’t bear herself to see it. 

“You did good,” Her illusion was broken as her master spoke, he repeated it, “You did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B======D

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit lmao wrote it at 3am yesterday


End file.
